Housecall
by Drakochannojutsu
Summary: A drunk Roy finds his way to Riza's doorstep. Roy/Riza, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood/Manga


It was the barking that roused her from the dream, one that unraveled quickly as she slipped into wakefulness. A sigh slid from between her lips as she cast a glance towards the clock on her bedside table. It was a little past two in the morning… Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's hand reached for the holster hanging from her headboard. Whatever was riling up the dog up, she'd be ready for it… Military training and habit could do little to stifle the yawn as she crept into the front room, and Black Hayate ran to her, then back to the door, his tail wagging fiercely.

Well, then, it couldn't be too bad. She made sure the chain lock was in place before she opened the door, nevertheless, finger along the gun barrel, ready to raise it if need be. When she turned the handle, the door swung suddenly inward, pulling on the chain, and she jumped back, her arm lifting from where it had been pointing the gun towards the floor. The last tendrils of sleep had suddenly fallen away, replaced by adrenaline, but when she got a good look at what was through the crack, her brows creased and she couldn't help but scowl, and the gun pointed immediately towards the floor again. Oh, it was just him.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?"

Roy Mustang was slumped heavily against her door, and he blinked blearily at her through the crack, face breaking into a grin.

"Lieutenant aren't you going to invite your senior officer inside?" He was pretty good at keeping his words from slurring, but she knew the tone of his voice all too well. He'd been drinking. "And pulling a gun on me," he pouted, though there was a moment of sober solemnity as dark eyes dropped towards the cold metal, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Of course you may come in," she said without addressing his comment about the gun—he was too drunk and she was too tired—and shoved at the door to close it despite Roy's arguments, removing the chain lock, and opened it again. She didn't even have time to set the gun aside before he had stepped into the apartment, leaning heavily on her and grinning in that infuriating manner (that was also somehow infuriatingly adorable).

"Colonel, may I ask again why you're at my apartment at this hour?"

"I was out drinking with Hughes." Well that explained the smell of booze, though she could have surmised that on her own.

"I had assumed. But why _my_ apartment?" She slid a hand around his waist, slinging his arm around her shoulders, and kicked the door shut. Hayate jumped at their legs in his excitement, and she was too tired to bother telling him off for it. She managed to steer Roy over to the couch, and he sat down heavily, pulling Riza along with him with a hand around her waist joining the one around her shoulders.

"Lieutenant," he drawled, the vowels drawn out, his grin widening and his gaze fixed on her face. Fingers combed through her hair, pulling a little at the strands where they were tangled from sleeping on them.

"Yes?"

"You should kiss me. Or let me kiss you," Roy murmured, leaning closer, their gazes locked. "No. Make that… An order. I order you to kiss me, Lieutenant Hawkeye." He grinned, all semblance of solemnity stolen from the moment. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course, Colonel. If you're ordering it." There was only the barest hint of sarcasm in her tone. Roy's brows knitted as he tried to detect it. Before he could figure it out, she tilted his chin with a gentle direction from her fingers, and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. All of his previous fixation on deducing her tone was gone when she sat back again, managing to slip out of his arms.

"No come back," he whined, as she stood, and was thus out of his reach.

"I'm getting you a cup of water, I'll be back." There was a quiet humor in her voice, matching the vague smile on her lips. The one that she didn't wear often, and even more rarely in public. But Roy was good at making her wear that expression.

When she got back from the kitchen, he was flopped most of the way across the couch, and he made an effort to sit up, though it didn't go very well. Riza sat down next to him again, handing him the water, which he took, drinking some and setting it on the table, and scooting closer to Riza. His breath was warm, tickling over her lips, and smelled of booze. The kiss was no different. It was almost strange to feel the touch of his fingers on her face. She was so accustomed to his gloves. They were a little calloused, but softer than another military man's might be. The life of an alchemist was softer on the body, if not the soul… She reached up, fingers curling against the shape of his jaw. The scrape of stubble across his cheeks, and where their chins brushed one another.

One hand lingered on his cheek as she sat back, breaking the kiss. "It's the middle of the night, Colonel."

"But I walked all the way here just for a kiss," he slurred, nuzzling into her neck. "Don't you think that deserves a little more?"

"A little more of what?" Her tone was incredulous, but she was grinning, where Roy couldn't see. Damn the man for his insufferable habit of being so… himself.

"Are you going to make me beg?" His breath was hot against her neck, where she hadn't buttoned the top button of the loose shirt that comprised her sleepwear. His fingers fumbled with the next button, and when it came loose, Riza didn't complain, or push him away, her own hand resting on his head, tangling in his hair. Well… It had been a while since they'd spent a night together, and was it so wrong for a girl to hope for some action besides the kind they'd been having a little too much of lately for her liking? She felt his grin against her collarbone, the brush of his lips on her skin, as his fingers pulled another button loose, and then another, more skilled with each one.

Their bodies were too close together to feel a chill when the fabric fell open, but the warm hand that slid into the gap in the fabric and cupped her breast made her sigh into the next kiss. Her hand pushed against the back of Roy's head, holding him in the kiss.

Roy pulled back a few long moments later and his lips trailed downward. Riza released his hair, fingers going to pull at his shirt. She had some difficulty getting her hands between them, especially as Roy's lips moved downward, motions slowing down, until a few seconds later his head slumped down on her chest, and his chest was moving steadily and slowly in sleep.

Riza scowled down at the top of his head, then sighed, smiling and shaking her head, fingers tangling in his hair as she leaned back on her couch, staring at the ceiling. Maybe tomorrow. For now, she'd let him sleep.


End file.
